Curtis 10 (Video Game)
Curtis 10 is the first video game in the Curtis 10 series. Summary Curtis travels around the Earth in order to stop great threats like Vilgax and Black Shadow. Armed with the Triomnitrix which has malfunctioned, Curtis has to go around the world to get the six reactor mights, which will give the Triomnitrix enough power to defeat all the villains. You can play multiplayer with your friends. Curtis 10... Go! Cheats *Curtis, Curtis, Curtis, Curtis- Invincible *Four Arms, Pac Man, Goop, Fasttrack- All aliens Platforms *Wii *Wii U *PS3 *PS4 *Xbox1 Levels *Level 1- Morton, IL *Level 2- Innsbruck, Austria *Level 3- England *Level 4- Newport, RI *Level 5- Hollywood, CA *Level 6- Vancouver, Canada *Level 7- Rio de Janero, Brazil *Level 8- Tokyo, Japan *Level 9- Mexico City, Mexico *Level 10- London, England *Level 11- Rome, Italy *Level 12- Paris, France *Level 13- Brooklyn, New York *Level 14- Berlin, Germany *Level 15- Morton, IL *Level 16- St. Louis, MO Playable Characters Up to four players can play at once *Curtis *Ben Tennyson *Lloyd Garmadon *Captain Falcon *Mario Non-playable Characters *Azmuth *Max Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Citizens *Sonic the Hedgehog *Luigi *Yoshis *Ben 23 *Rest of Curtis 10 heroes Aliens Triomnitrix Aliens *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Fasttrack *Curtis Shadow *Pac Man **Ultimate Pac Man *Goop(PS3 only) *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur *Upgrade *Ditto *Blitzwolfer *Swampfire **Ultimate Swampfire *Atomix *Gutrot (Wii U Only) *Elaskimo *Upchuck(Murk) *MindMatter *Big Chill **Ultimate Big Chill *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt *Alien X(last level only) Omnitrix Aliens *Goop *Jury Rigg *NRG *XLR8 *Four Arms *Mole-Stache *Echo Echo *Astrodactyl *Swampfire *Big Chill *Feedback Ultimatrix(recreated) Aliens *Echo Echo **Ultimate Echo Echo *Arcticguana **Ultimate Arcticguana *Rath **Ultimate Rath *Gravattack **Ultimate Gravattack *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *Albedo **Ultimate Albedo *Humungousaur **Ultimate Humungousaur Blood Ultimatrix Aliens *Pesky Dust *Mole-Stache *Jury Rigg *Upchuck (perk) *Way Big *Four Arms *Diamondhead *Ditto *Heatblast *Gravattack *Shocksquatch *Feedback *Atomix *Gutrot *Snare-oh *Blitzwolfer *Frankenstrike Quotes Level 1 Beginning *'Lloyd': (To Curtis) Curtis can I have a hand? **'Curtis': (Transforms into Four Arms) I'll give you four! Level 2 Boss *'Enoch': (To Curtis) Well, Well. If it ain't the hero. My name is Enoch... **'Curtis': Enoch it off. Bosses *Psyphon- Level 1 *Enoch- Level 2 *Kolar- Level 3 *The Skull- Level 4 *Bowser- Level 5 *Bowser Jr.- Level 6 *Blood Curtis- Level 7 *Blood Falcon- Level 8 *Albedo- Level 9 *Wario & Waluigi- Level 10 *Zoda- Level 11 *Vilgax- Level 12 *Black Shadow.- Level 13 *Blood Curtis- Level 14 *Lord Garmadon- Level 15 *Lord Garmadon/Black Shadow/Vilgax/Blood Curtis- Level 16 Gallery Errors error1.png|Two omnitrix symbols error 2.png|Missing second eyes Error3.png|Orange eyes error4.png|Cyan head error 5.png|missing stripe error6.png|Speedyquick error7.png|Inversed Omnitrix colors albedo error.png eror 8.png|Grey plugs *Blood Curtis' Four Arms has two Omnitrix symbols on the Wii version. *Blood Curtis' Way Big is missing his second pair of eyes on all versions. **He is also misspelled as WayBig(Blood Curtis). *Curtis' Alien X has orange eyes. *Curtis' Diamondhead on the Wii U version has a cyan instead of purple head. *On the Wii U version, Curtis' Cannonbolt is missing a stripe. *On all versions, Ben's XLR8 is replaced by Speedyquick. *On the Wii Version, Ultimate Arcticguana's Omnitrix symbol's colors are reversed. *Even though Albedo has his Ultimate Alien appearance, he still wields the recreated Ultimatrix. *On the Wii version, Ben's Feedback has grey plugs instead of gold. Trivia *This is the first Curtis 10 video game, as well as Waybig101's on Ben 10 Fanfiction Wikia. **Waybig101 created another game on another wikiapedia-http://gameideas.wikia.com/wiki/Mario_Kart-17 *This is non-canon. *The final level is the same place where the Hero was revealed to be Curtis to the whole world. *This game is based of Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction. *All aliens are unlocked at the beginning. Category:Video Games Category:Curtis 10 Category:Waybig101 Category:Waybig101's stuff